metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Komodo Saurian
Realation NPC scripting How do you edit a scrip in notepad in metro 2033 folder to edit relationship status with factions in order to advance to them without them shooting you ? Scare Cr0w 20:48, November 16, 2011 (UTC)Scare Cr0w :Add a new line "g_notarget on" to the cfg. Most enemies won't see you, but they will still become "alerted" when you stand in front of them (Or hear your footsteps). 21:24, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright so where do i find the cfg folder or is it a notepad file script? Scare Cr0w 11:40, November 17, 2011 (UTC)Scare Cr0w ::: ...steam\userdata\23603179\43110\remote\user.cfg 11:50, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :::: Here is a little bit of files inside script :::: Bla bla bla >> :::: g_laser 1 :::: g_quick_hints 1 :::: g_show_crosshair on :::: g_notarget on << i edit like this in notepad since the file itself is a notepad. I start the game load the chapter and still doesnt worke. Any ideas? :::: Scare Cr0w 14:57, November 21, 2011 (UTC)Scare Cr0w :::: ::::: Do the same with the rest then: ::::: ...\(YOUR COMPUTER-NAME)\AppData\Local\4A Games\Metro 2033\user.cfg ::::: ...\Steam\steamapps\common\metro 2033\user.cfg ::::: 16:42, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Й Привет Komodo! I've been seeing the letter "й" in a lot of nouns and verbs, and the website's explanation is cloudy at best. Could you just give me a simple explanation as to what it does? Redsoxusa09 22:19, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, this should help: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Short_I 22:29, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Aha! Thanks a lot! Redsoxusa09 22:46, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I decided to leave my message in this section as it is Russian-related. In the Alex article, it states his name in the novel (Sukhoi), and for the Russian transliteration says "Сухой". Instead of the "х", shouldn't there be a "k"? Or is it pronounced differently in Russian? Teddy Picker 03:56, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Merging of Characters and Factions Categories The two categories seem inter-related. What would do think of merging the two together? Chaos ian7 01:48, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :I don't mind if we do. 07:14, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll ask some of the others on their opinions too. Chaosian Walle-E Funny easter egg Lets see...... its a boot with a plant in it while wedged in a solid pile of shit........ Yeah that's definitely wall-e﻿ LOL Scare Cr0w 08:19, November 21, 2011 (UTC)Scare Cr0w Fw: Request Hey Ian, Teddy Picker here (aka Redsoxusa09), I'm just here asking for some upgrades in terms of responsibility, I guess. I've been with the wiki for almost three months now, have had good edits, and I think I'd be a great compliment to the Metro Wiki team. I plan on being here well past Last Light's release, and I look forward to your reply, be it a rejection, or otherwise. Mull it over with the other admins, I suppose. Thanks :) Teddy Picker 01:27, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :I'm game. Sound good to you? Chaosian 03:25, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ::No objections *shrug* 06:31, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Ranger (Achievement) I think we should open up the Ranger (Achievement) investigation for the precise locations needed. Traffic for the site isn't that high, but when people start hearing about Last Light and hopefully buying 2033, they may want to use it. In the near future I'm going to try some different combinations, any recommendations? Teddy Picker 03:04, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :I presume you'll need a new version of the game every time you try, is that right? 11:13, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I play on Xbox, and can create multiple free accounts, so that's no issue. Teddy Picker 17:48, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Well then, I don't mind. We've tried all red boxes and all red boxes + Hunter's hideout so far. How about we add the ranger hideout near the playground this time? 17:50, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll try that, no dead bodies of course. After, if I don't recieve the achievement, I'll start a long process of elminating dead bodies from the achievement (if they're involved, which is entirely plausible), but it'll take a while. I'll come back with updates as soon as they're available. Teddy Picker 18:15, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Red boxes + Hunter's hideout + Ranger hideout = no achievement. This formula is turning out to be quite complex. I'd start eliminating dead stalkers, but I'm too tired, so tomorrow I will. To clarify, by ranger hideout you mean the one at around 8:40 in your stealth walkthrough? thumb|right|300px Teddy Picker 06:40, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Gordon Freeman in Metro 2033?.... He is making Episode 3﻿ on his own....Rofl Scare Cr0w 20:02, November 27, 2011 (UTC)Scare Cr0w thumb| :B.S. :http://metro2033.wikia.com/wiki/Easter_Eggs#Half-Life : 20:28, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :Roses are red :Violets are blue :its Sovjet Russia :Gordon Freemans here too :i think this npc got some huge resamblance to Gordon, perhaps this easter egg no one noticed yet? or realized that this model looks eather just like Gordon or Maxim R. Popenke. I have never seen anyone in the station wareing glasses with beard just like Gordons and head shape like Gordons. :Scare Cr0w 00:35, November 28, 2011 (UTC)Scare Cr0w :::I agree with the resemblance, and think it deserves a mention, but could you get a better picture (angled differently so his face is clearly shown)? Teddy Picker 00:59, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Yup, I post it as soon as i can. :::Scare Cr0w 01:51, November 28, 2011 (UTC)Scare Cr0w :::Thanks a lot! :D Teddy Picker 03:26, November 28, 2011 (UTC)